


Desperate Measures

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Desperate Measures

It was Bucky’s idea to take a break and, ever since that break had become an actual thing, you missed him immensely. The break wasn’t decided because you didn’t like one another, it was simply because you were both entirely too busy for a real relationship to take place. You were both in constant danger, and worrying about what happened to the other while on missions was making you both lose your focus, not to mention it was dangerous for you and everyone else on the team. The conversation you’d had about this break was a civil one, but it never sat well with you. He’d already been through so much, so you reluctantly agreed, even though your heart was broken.. 

Going from lovebirds to friends was a hard transition, especially for you. Bucky was the type of person to just pretend like nothing ever existed between you, to ease his internal pain. You knew he missed you, but he just wasn’t showing it. Living in Stark Tower together meant you saw one another just as much as you did when you were together, except now you had separate rooms. Laying in bed every night with an empty spot beside you, where a large, cuddly man with a metal arm should be, left an aching hole in your heart. 

Over the past week or so, you’d tried to make Bucky notice you, to break the wall down he’d built up for you, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Skimpy outfits, suggestive texts, and even flirtatious touches didn’t seem to be working. It was driving you crazy and, honestly, making you fucking angry. You were lying in bed one night when the most brilliant idea came to you. How do you make Bucky as mad as you are right now? Easy. Flirt with his best friend. 

“Goodmorning, Steve!” you exclaimed, walking into the vast, open kitchen of Stark Tower. You were only in a bathrobe, opting to just put on your favorite matching bra and panties set underneath. You’d left the top of the rob open just a smidge, to show off your goods. Bucky would be waking up soon, to come out and talk with Steve over his morning coffee. It was the perfect opportunity to piss Bucky off. 

“Goodmorning, Y/N,” he replied, with his 100 watt smile. Steve was always so pleasant and nice with you, it actually kind of hurt to use him in your game. “How’d you sleep?”

“Okay, I guess. Not used to sleeping alone yet,” you said, taking the coffee cup from his hands that he so graciously offered to you, ensuring your fingers touched longer than normal. You watched Steve’s eyes flit from your open robe back to your face, a bit of color gracing his cheeks. He was embarrassed. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“No problem,” he answered, clearing his throat. “How are things with you and Buck?”

“There is no me and Buck anymore, Steve. You know that.”

“I’m sorry,” he said with a frown, and you could tell he was being truthful. Your relationship had no bigger supporter than Steve Rogers. 

“It’s okay,” you replied with a wave of your hand, taking his hand quickly in yours as you saw Bucky enter the room, working your thumb over the top of his hand. “It just gets a little lonely sometimes.” Batting your eyelashes at Steve, you watched Bucky’s body tense at your actions from your peripheral. 

“Hello, Y/N,” Bucky said to the air, not so much at you, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked gorgeous of course, his hair all mussed from sleep. He was wearing your favorite grey sweatpants that clung to his legs and showed off his ass, and he wore a black tank top you’d bought him just weeks before; his metal arm glinting off the lights in the kitchen. You wanted to slap him, but you also wanted him to fuck your brains out right here on the table. 

“Bucky…” you replied, still staring at Steve. “So, Steve. Why don’t you and I go for lunch together? You and I never get to do anything alone.” 

Steve’s head snapped from you to Bucky, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water, struggling for air. He had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to be mean to you, but he also didn’t want to betray his friend. You could feel Bucky glaring at you from across the table, and it only made you smile harder. 

“Y/N, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea--”

“Nonsense!” you yelled, leaning forward on the table so more could be exposed from under your robe. You took your finger and ran it from Steve’s bicep, all the way down to his fingers. “We’re just friends. What’s a little harm in lunch?” 

Bucky’s metal fist slamming down hard on table made you jump clear out of your skin. He’d splintered it, leaving a fist sized hole in the wood. You immediately recovered, chuckling as if it didn’t phase you. You finally looked at him now, his face red and angry. 

“Damn, Bucky. Stark is going to be pissed.” 

Steve sat in silence, just staring at the hole in the table Bucky had created. Bucky stood up, flinging his chair backwards behind him. He looked right at you, his fists clenched. You knew he’d never harm you, but he was more mad than you’d ever seen him. You felt your stomach flip inside you, not knowing what was to come. 

“Y/N.... room… now.” He huffed between breaths, stomping off down the hallway to what used to be your shared bedroom. You watched him walk away, almost regretting what you’d just done. Now you had to face the wrath of Barnes, and he didn’t even get to finish his morning coffee. 

“Fuck…” you sighed, running your fingers through your hair. 

“You better go,” Steve said, placing his hand over yours now. “Nice plan though. You got him nice and pissed.”

“Shut up, Steve,” you grumbled back, as you got up from the table and made your way down the hallway. You stopped at Bucky’s room, and knocked on the door twice. When he didn’t answer, you turned the knob and let yourself in. 

Bucky was pacing back and forth at the farthest end of the room, his hands still clenched in fists, the veins on his neck popping. You cleared your throat to let him know you were there. 

“B-Buck?” you stammered, now completely regretting your stupid plan. 

“Flirting with my best friend?!” he yelled, rushing up to stop only inches in front of you. “Seriously, Y/N?”

“Bucky, I’m sorry okay? I just… didn’t know how to make you see me. Yanno, because I still exist and all.”

 

“We’re not together anymore…” he said softly, a complete change of tone from a moment before, his face one of confusion now. 

“Yeah, I’m aware. But, I don’t necessarily agree with us not being… together. I thought I did at first, because I wanted you to be happy, but I knew you still had feelings for me. You were just trying to be the hero and protect me.” 

“I didn’t want anything to happen to you!” he started to yell again. “If I would’ve let my guard down at all to protect you, I wouldn’t be able to do my job.” 

“I can protect myself!” you yelled back. “I’m not some damsel in distress! I trained just as much as you did. I can still love you and help save the world. You’re allowed to love, Bucky! You’re allowed to love me.” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to flirt with my best friend right in front of me,” he spat, his eyes narrowing and his brow furrowed. He was looking right at you now, and you realized you’d gotten what you wanted. 

“Why does that bother you?”

“Because it’s Steve!” 

“But we’re not together. I can flirt with whoever I want.”  
“No, you cannot,” Bucky argued, taking you by the shoulders and pushing you lightly against the wall. Even though he was more mad at you than he’d ever been, he still didn’t want to hurt you - without your permission of course. 

“Oh? And why is that?” you asked, looking right into is perfect blue eyes. 

“Because you’re mine,” he said through gritted teeth, before crashing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure coursed through your veins in this moment, your body aching for Bucky’s touch more than you thought. You worked your fingers into his thick, mocha colored hair, pulling him as close to you as possible. He pulled away and hissed as you tugged on it, fire dancing in his sapphire orbs. 

“If I’m yours,” you whispered, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. “Prove it.” 

A growl erupted from Bucky’s chest, as he picked you up and tossed you on the bed. Within seconds he had your robe off, his large hands roaming over every curve. Within a few more seconds, you were completely naked, his lust clouded eyes roaming over you hungrily. The cold metal of his left hand made you shiver, but his warm lips kissing blazing trails on your skin evened it out. The desperation to feel him deep inside you was growing and growing, and you weren’t sure how long you were going to be able to contain it. 

Bucky stood up before you and rid himself of his own clothes, every muscle and ripple in his skin tensing climbed back on the bed with you. Your fingers traced the muscles on his bicep, leaning down to place soft kisses at the scars on his shoulder. You felt him melt under your touch, as your fingers moved down to graze over his perfect abs, before taking his already hard cock in your hand. 

His head rocked back and the noise that escaped his lips almost made you explode, your thumb brushing over the tip and tasting his precum. He watched your every move, as your hand stroked his erection until it was rock hard. You could feel the wetness growing between your thighs, and you knew the lust you had for him was showing all over your face. Bucky cupped your chin with his hand and made you look at him. 

“What do you want?” he asked simply, placing a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. 

“I want you,” you answered just as simply, because it was the truth. You wanted him, no matter what way that was, even though this way was pretty damn amazing. 

Bucky wrapped his hands around your waist and put you in position on the bed, before slowly easing his length inside you. It had only been a week, but you felt him stretch you; every ridge and vein brushing against your walls so deliciously it made your toes curl. You cried out his name when he entered you fully, brushing the hair from his sweaty forehead. You were both so desperate for one another, that there was no room for foreplay.   
After he knew you’d adjusted to his side, he began to pick up his pace, fucking you closer and closer to your breaking point. He loved to watch you as he fucked you hard, loved seeing the facial expressions you made just for him. When you came, he came; the pleasure he gave you always his biggest kink. 

“B-Bucky,” you stammered, running your nails down his shoulders and back, leaving angry red welts in your wake. He continued to pump his hips as hard as he could, redness creeping up his chest now. “I’m going to ---” 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he growled, slowing down his pace just a bit, brushing right against your sweetest spot. “Let me feel you.” 

And you did. You came so hard you saw stars erupt in your vision, your back arching off the bed. You locked eyes with him as you came, and that’s all it took to tip him over the edge himself; his hot seed spilling inside you the most satisfying feeling. 

Bucky collapsed next to you and brushed his hair out of his eyes, letting out a deep breath. He looked so ethereal in this moment, that you couldn’t help but kiss him. You missed him so much, there was no way you could ever leave him again. If he gave you trouble, you had to fight for him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “I just thought I was protecting you. This past week has been hell without you.” 

“I’m sorry too,” you replied, tracing the ridges of his metal arm with your finger. “For flirting with Steve and even agreeing to this stupid break.”

“We’re even,” he said with his beautiful smile to match. “No more breaks?”

“No more breaks,” you agreed, entwining your legs with his and drifting immediately off to sleep on his chest. You didn’t hear him, but Bucky whispered two words as you softly started to snore against him. 

“I love you, doll.”


End file.
